


Under Your Canopy

by Talimee



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Love Poem, M/M, Sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee/pseuds/Talimee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalli and Emil sneak away from their company to enjoy some quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Canopy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meet me in the morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862787) by [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago). 



**Title** : Under Your Canopy

 **Fandom** : Stand Still, Stay Silent

 **Characters** : Emil Västerström, Lalli Hotakainen

 **Rating** : Gen

 **Warnings** : Love-poem in dialogue-form, ergo sappiness, fluff, horrible metrics

 **Length** : 63 lines

 **Summary** : Lalli and Emil sneak away from their fellow travellers for some quality time alone.

 **Other** : This can be seen as inspired by Yuuago's “Meet me in the Morning” – actually, it was – but it works just as well as a stand-alone.

 

~*~

 

 

 **EMIL** : Gently you take me by the hand.

A touch, a stroke, a nod, a step,

A ritual

Repeated when dusk is rushing in,

When bog and bark are shrouded.

Where do you lead me, my love?

 **LALLI** : Away from fires, and prying eyes.

Into deep woods, over trickling waters.

 **EMIL** : Those whisper your voice, these laugh your laughter.

For days and days we have travelled

but this journey means all.

Where do you take me, my love?

 **LALLI** : Over lightning-struck stone, along gritty shores,

To where we can both be alone.

 **EMIL** : The moss is softer here and the ferns

Are green-feathered fingers.

Sheltering us.

Is this where you bed me, my love?

The ground, so soft beneath me.

Your arms, so firm around me.

Your skin, so warm against me.

You entwine yourself with me

Under my cloak.

 

 **LALLI** : Quiet, my love, the world is list'ning.

Hold still, my love, the world is watching.

Let me kiss your brow.

Let my fingers get to know you again.

This past day was longer

Than all the months before.

Hearing you, seeing you -

Loviatar's curse without your touch.

Thus, be quiet, my love,

And use your lips for kissing.

Dawn will come early

And we must rise with it.

This last night is ours

And we mustn't waste it.

Kuutar will bid us farewell 'ere we return to camp

And the long march home begins.

But this night is ours.

On these moss-covered stones,

And with ferns threading your hair,

I love you deeply and dearly,

Under my stars.

 

 **BOTH** : The days we meandered are long gone

Since we met each other beyond the sea.

 **LALLI:** A lonely soul, a fretful heart.

 **EMIL:** Injuries that never heal.

 **BOTH** : That's how I found you

And you found me.

The story is old, our feelings new.

We fit each other like halves.

_– Your golden hair, your silver eyes –_

No words, no wisdom confined what we knew

_– Your nimble touch, your gentle lips –_

That forever alone was the One without You.

_– Your salty skin, your breathy cry–_

The most natural thing in all the worlds

Is to love you as you love me.

We find ourselves in each other's arms.

 **LALLI** : Under my stars,

 **EMIL** : Under my cloak,

 **BOTH** : Under your canopy.

 

 

 

 


End file.
